It's A Date
by BlueOcean44
Summary: Jane and Lisbon spend some quality time together after 6x20 "Il Tavolo Bianco".


A/N: Here is a quick one-shot to heal your aching heart after 6x21 Il Tavolo Bianco

Teresa Lisbon opened her front door to reveal Patrick Jane. "Hey," she greeted him. Her face immediately lit up with a smile. She had hoped that it was him while opening the door.

"Hey." He smiled back.

She noticed that he was holding a white pastry bag at his side. "What do you have?," she questioned.

He offered the bag to her. "I got a couple of cannoli from Il Tavolo Bianco."

Her body jittered with excitement. "Really?," Lisbon peaked in the bag. "I'm starving," she confessed.

Jane frowned at her statement. "Did you seriously not eat anything?," he scolded.

She looked at the ground, ashamed. "I was waiting for you. I...," she trailed off.

"Teresa, what?" He tilted her chin up with his hand to force her to meet his gaze.

Her eyes began to dart around, glancing at everything but him. "I can't eat when I'm worried about you. I didn't know where you were. It scared me...kind of," she admitted. Lisbon turned back around and walked into her kitchen with Jane following close behind.

He ran a frustrated hand through his curls. "Sorry...I wanted to surprise you. My phone wasn't charged. I left the charger here," he told her.

"Oh." She flashed him a shy smile. He must've left the charger in her bedroom when he spent the night last night. They had to rush to get ready for work this morning. "Okay well lets eat!" Her stomach rumbled.

He touched her back lightly. "I want you to take care of yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "I do," she said defiantly.

"No. You don't. You don't eat and that's not good. Five cups of coffee doesn't count as food, Teresa." He could read the guilt all over her face.

"I'm going to make you something," Jane decided. He strolled over to the refrigerator to find something to cook.

She followed his every move. "No! It's fine. Seriously. I just want to sit and relax with you." She wrapped her hand around his arm. "I miss you," she said slightly above a whisper.

His face broke out in a huge grin. He leaned down and kissed her. "You're perfect." He couldn't help himself. He loved her so much.

Her cheeks reddened. "Stop it." She was embarrassed.

"You are," he told her.

They moved over to Lisbon's couch, sitting side-by-side. Bodies pressing against each other comfortably.

"And I missed you too, by the way. Kim isn't nearly as exciting as you," Jane whined. He had to spend the whole case with Agent Fischer, who held him on a tight leash. After the Mexico incident she refused to let him out of her sight.

"Mhm," Lisbon mumbled, while grabbing her dessert out of the bag. She began to chew the cannolo slowly. "Mmmmmm so good," she moaned. "How many do we have?"

"Two left." Jane tilted the open bag towards her.

They both finished and relaxed into the couch. Jane let out a content sigh. Lisbon laid her head on his shoulder. She was satiated for the time being.

The shrill of her phone broke the soothing silence between the couple.

"Ugh. You've got to be kidding me," she grumbled. She pushed off of Jane and glanced at her phone's screen. Her heart dropped. Her hand quickly darted out to end the call. She hoped that Jane wasn't paying attention. She snuck a glance back at him to see him studying her.

"Uh oh. I know that look...Pike," he growled.

Lisbon nodded regrettably. "Yep," she responded.

She realized that her whole body had tensed up.

"Hey it's okay," Jane told her tentatively.

She knew Jane understood, but she felt bad for even talking to Agent Pike. He had been trying to ask her out on a date ever since they first worked together. So far, Lisbon had managed to avoid his advances.

"I'm sorry. I just- I don't know what to say to him without giving us away," she huffed. They were trying to keep their relationship a secret for the time being.

"I know," he told her understandingly.

Lisbon fell back onto the cushions and pressed her face near Jane's neck.

"I'm gonna kick his ass," Jane teased.

Lisbon laughed out loud. "Yea right," she continued to chuckle.

Jane pulled another cannolo out of the bag. "Here, lets split another," he requested.

"Okay. Hold on let me catch the cream." Lisbon cupped her hands together under the cannolo as Jane prepared to crack it into two parts. "Okay go," she ordered.

Surprisingly, Jane didn't make a mess. Only a little bit of cream dropped into Lisbon's waiting hands.

She licked the cream off of her finger. Then, turned her head to see Jane staring at her mouth. "What?," she asked innocently.

"Very sexy," he sputtered.

"Yea?," she flirted back.

"Yes. Definitely." His voice went hoarse.

"What about this?," Lisbon asked as she put their food on the coffee table and moved to stand in front of Jane. In the blink of an eye, she was straddling his waist with her shirt off.

She kissed him hungrily. Automatically, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

When they came up for air Jane pushed her underneath of his body and began kissing her neck. "I love you so much," he whispered as he sucked on her neck.

Lisbon gasped. "And I love you."

**Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
